


To The Fair

by freelancerPA



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fair, Fluff, Nuts and Dolts - Freeform, Vale - Freeform, extreme fluff, like- this is a marshmellow, tooth-rooting brain-numbing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancerPA/pseuds/freelancerPA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby drags Penny to the fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something happy after the most recent RWBY episode- so I made this. (There are no spoilers. Calm down.) But, I haven't completely finished it so, two chapters!

    “Hey Penny. Wanna go somewhere fun with me?” Ruby turns to her orange-haired friend who she was walking with.

    “Where would we be going?” Penny tilts her head in curiosity, an action Ruby can’t help but think is insanely adorable.

    “To the fair going on in Vale.” Ruby stops in front of Penny, turning around so that she can face her.

    “Oh. I would love to go.” Penny smiles at Ruby, and Ruby smiles back before grabbing her hand and pulling her away to the fair grounds. Upon arrival, Ruby separated from Penny, telling her to wait where she was.

    As Penny waited she began to look around, taking in her surroundings. The buildings around her weren’t even actually buildings, but tents. Tents and rides. The rides were all mostly purples, blues, greens, and whites, while the tents were all different colors. Penny thought that the tents were really cool because they create a type of rainbow covering the bright green grass. From what Penny could tell, some of the tents were selling things, some hosting games, while others were just to create a place to sit and get away from the sun. Although, Penny couldn’t see why anyone would want to get away from the beautiful spring weather. It was sunny, and the small gusts of wind kept it cool. Up above, Penny could see white, puffy clouds moving lazily across the sky. She smiled and took a second to sniff the air, which was saturated with the smells of popcorn and other yummy foods mingled with a faint touch of roses.

    “I’m back.” Penny turns toward the sound of Ruby’s voice, who basically materialized next to her. She probably would have been slightly frightened if not for the rose petals that follow her friend around. “I got us bracelets.”

    Penny quirks her eyebrow at Ruby’s wrist, which she is now holding up so Penny can get a better look. Around it is a yellow bracelet with the words ‘Vale Fair’ written on it in bright, bold pink letters. She noticed that Ruby also had a matching bracelet in her hand that she assumed was for her.

    “What are they for?” she asked Ruby, looking back up at her, confusion lacing her voice.

    “They’re all-day passes.”  Penny tilts her head in confusion, so Ruby elaborates, “They let us go on every ride as many times as we want.” Ruby takes Penny’s hand in her own to place the bracelet around her wrist, “Although, we still have to pay for the food. But I’ll take care of that.” Ruby lets go of Penny’s wrist, the bracelet now securely on, and smiles cheekily at Penny.

    “Ruby, you don’t need to do that. Father has given me some money.” Penny protests, holding up a few bucks to show Ruby that she does, indeed, have her own money.

    “No, no.” Ruby rejects, pointing a finger at Penny and wagging it a little, “This is my treat. You deserve a day out!” With that, Ruby takes Penny’s hand again to lead her away.

    “Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I wasn't home all day. But it's here now! And I'll also have to split up chapter two into two separate parts because I haven't been able to write as much as I want.

    Penny and Ruby had decided to walk around first, checking out the different rides and games to see which they wanted to do first. Finally they settled on a red ride with eight different two to three person carts called the ‘Scrambler’. Ruby released Penny’s hand so they could show the guy in charge of the ride their bracelets before walking into the fenced in area. They ran up to cart seven before someone else could take it and got in. Penny stepped in first and Ruby followed, closing the door and making sure the bar keeping them inside was secure. As the ride starts, it begins spinning, going faster and faster, the arms of the ride sending the occupants of the carts attached to them in and out. Quickly Ruby figured out why you don’t let the heavier person in first, because despite Penny’s efforts, the rides momentum soon had Ruby pinned in between the door of the cart and Penny. But Ruby still couldn’t help herself from laughing along with Penny, smiles growing on both their lips. When it was over, Penny removed herself from Ruby’s side to let her open the cart and get out. Now off the ride and out of the gate, Penny noticed Ruby with her hand on her left side, the side she had been bumping into.

    “Ruby, I’m sorry. Did I hurt you? Are you okay? I’m so sorry!” worry laced her voice as Penny looked her up and down, making sure she was okay.

    “Don’t worry, I’m absolutely fine.” Ruby assures her, though in the back of her mind she couldn’t help but imagine what kind of a beautiful bruise she will have by tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys, I'm finally done!

 

    “How about we do something other than rides for a little?” Ruby asks as Penny and her get off a green-colored rollercoaster.

     “Okay.” this time Penny takes Ruby’s hand, leading her to the games they had seen earlier. As they weave in and out of the small crowd of people, Ruby maneuvers her hand to lace her fingers in between Penny’s. In that moment Penny looks back, and up until then Ruby never really thought of robots blushing. But there was Penny, cheeks bright red and a look of surprise in her eyes. Ruby simply smiles at her bit of shock and Penny quickly smiles back, giving Ruby’s hand a small squeeze.

     The two of them stop at a dart throwing game where three popped balloons in a row will get you a prize. Ruby pays the dollar fifty fee and takes each dart into her hand. She calculates in her head the force needed to pop the balloons, and the arc that the dart would travel in when thrown. Then she aims and draws her hand back, hitting three balloons squarely in the middle and each time hearing a satisfactory ‘ _pop_ ’. Penny claps for her when she is finished and she turns to give a small bow before retrieving her price of choice. The man running the game hands her the Beowolf plushy she chose, and Ruby immediately hands it to Penny.

     “What? No, Ruby. You have won this. It is yours.” Penny tries to give it back as Ruby begins to walk toward another game.

     “I won it for you.” Ruby states matter-of-factly without looking back at Penny.

     “Thank you.” Penny smiles down at the little plushy, which is an adorable twist to the fearsome grimm it was made to resemble.

     “No problem.” Ruby stops at another game booth, this one containing blocks stacked on top of each other and balls to try to knock them over. Ruby quickly pays for three balls and hands them over to Penny who has come to a stop next to her. “It’s your turn to play a game. All you have to do is knock over those blocks.” she tells Penny as she takes the plushy from her, pointing to the aforementioned blocks.

     “Okay.” Penny puts two of the balls back on the table before narrowing her eyes at the base of the block tower. She winds her arm back and lets it come flying forward, giving the ball enough momentum that it crashes into the block at the bottom and knocks it clear of the rest, causing the other four blocks to tumble to the ground. She then turns and smiles at Ruby, who claps for her impressive throw. The woman at this game hands Penny a small plushy made to resemble an Atlesian Knight. Ruby smiles happily and trades Penny’s for her own, before leading her away to grab something sweet.

     They grab some cotton candy from an older gentleman, who appears to be familiar to Ruby, and share it as they continue to walk from game to game. The whole time their hands are together and both are smiling, having a great time together. Until, someone behind them clears their throat.

     “Penny? What are you doing here?” a soldier from Atlas is standing behind them with his arms crossed, looking pointedly at Penny.

     “Oh, I was just visiting my friend.” Penny removes her hand from Ruby’s and they both turn around to face the soldier.

     “Well your father is here and he wants you to come home. Now.” the man’s voice is extremely monotone, almost sounding bored, but it is still held a firm tone. Penny looks at Ruby, a little sadness evident in her eyes.

     “Sorry. I have to go.”

     “It’s fine. See you later?” Ruby asks her, full of hope from their day together.

     "Definitely.” Penny quickly moves to peck Ruby on the cheek before following the already leaving soldier. “Thank you again for an amazing time.”

    “Your welcome.” Ruby watches with wide eyes as Penny skips to catch up to the soldier. A hand is on her cheek where Penny had kissed her and she waves back at Penny who had turned to wave ‘goodbye’ to her. “Bye.” she whispers before she walks away to tell her sister what happened.


End file.
